yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ahmed Ramazan Altınok
Özet He graduated from the Law Faculty of the University of Istanbul, Turkey in 1988. He completed his lawyership training in 1990. He did his LLM in the Istanbul University on Legal Aspects of European Union Institutions, he has an MA in Public Management from PAITME (Public Management Institute for Turkey and the Middle East) in 2002, then he got an Msc degree from the Middlesex University, London, on Management with Business Information System Management in 2003. He has double PhD degrees; one in Economics and another in Public Management. All his academic researches focused on e-government, e-commerce and local governments with a multi-disciplinary approach. He worked as district governor and deputy provincial governor in various provinces between 1990-2003. Since then, he’s still holding Governorship title at the Interior Ministry and was seconded on voluntary basis for e-Government Strategy&policy development tasks at the Prime Ministry’s different departments. First, he joined in the technical team at the State Planning Organization which is responsible from e-Transformation Project of Turkey. He assumed several coordination tasks in this project , as well as took part in developing National Information Society Strategy and IS Strategy Action Plan , coordinated OECD peer review team’s works in Turkey and edited OECD e-Government Studies: Turkey. Then he was appointed to the Prime Minister’s Office as head of e-Government Advisory Group in 2008, and in 2009 he was also assigned to lead the recently established e-legislation group which was entitled to draft a comprehensive e-legal infrastructure for the country Uzmanlık Alanları:He focuses on e-government, public management reform, change management in public sector. He contributed to several books&papers on e-government or local government issues published both internationally or locally. He also submitted several presentations both in Turkey and international academic events and internet forums. He’s championing the SIEG (Sharing ideas on e-Government) Project which aims at developing a collaboration network among regional e-government technocrats and leaders. Deneyim Visiting Scholar University of Massachusetts Amherst Ocak 2015 – Günümüz (7 ay)|Amherst Visiting Scholar, Post Doctoral Fellow at National Center For Digital Governance http://www.umass.edu/digitalcenter/index.html I'll be focusing on comperative study of the current e-government and e-participation developments in Turkey and the USA. Chief e-Gov Advisor & Head of e-Goverment Advisory Group Prime Ministers Office Aralık 2007 – Günümüz (7 yıl 8 ay) Head of e-Government Advisory Group. Group contains 10 advisors, expert on differen e-government issues going on different ministries. The main task is to develop strategy and action plan for 11 prioritized e-government projects, as well as provision of demanded consultation from PM and the undersecreratoy, Personal Page : http://www.ramazanaltinok.com Lecturer Istanbul Bilgi University Ekim 2011 – Şubat 2012 (5 ay)|İstanbul, Türkiye I lecterud e-Government Theory and Implementaiton course for MA and LLM stedunts at Istanbul Bilgi University. Lecturer Kadir Has University Kasım 2011 – Ocak 2012 (3 ay)|Istanbul I lectered on e-Government (Theory and Implementation) for MA and Msc students at the University of Kadir Has, Istanbul Lecturer Istanbul Bilgi University Kasım 2010 – Ocak 2011 (3 ay)|Istanbul I lectured at the Institute for Informatinon Technology Law, for LLM and MA students. e-Government Advisor State Planning Organization Ağustos 2003 – Aralık 2007 (4 yıl 5 ay) Worked as an advisor and coordinator of Information Society Strategy document, OECD Turkey E-Government Study Coordinator, and expert responsible from e-local government issues. District Governor and Deputy Governor Minstry of Interior Ocak 1990 – Ağustos 2003 (13 yıl 8 ay) worked as a District Governor at Kuyucak, Kaman, Saphane, Akören and posof districts, and as a Deputy governor at Ardahan and Tokat provinces between 1990-2003.